


The Trip of A Lifetime

by Ravenkookie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Pining, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie
Summary: “See ye at 3 then.”“See ya.” He hangs up the phone and can’t manage to wipe the smile off his face. He’s going to be alone with Richard in a cabin on the countryside for a whole three days and he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his weekend.





	The Trip of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic as I was listening to Amoreena on repeat for this whole week and I'm surprised at how far I got with only that in mind.
> 
> This is my first ever ao3 fic and Madderton fic for that matter, so I really hope it's up to par and that y'all enjoy.

Taron thought it would be nice to take Richard on a little weekend getaway. He had been thinking about something nice he could do for the two of them for a while now and finally decided to book a trip to a nice little cabin in Belfast, Ireland where they could be alone together and really enjoy each other’s company.

It had been a while since they really hung out. Press tour had made them both so busy and by the time Taron got home at the end of the day he was ready to just pass out watching Netflix. Richard was always off who knows where in America or on a plane to a different country and the only thing Taron had to rely on were his calls and texts.

But they always came. Richard never forgot about him and he couldn't be more grateful whenever he saw his name flash across his phone screen.

But he didn't have to live by late night calls and texts anymore because Richard was coming back to London tonight and Taron was going to surprise him with this trip.

Taron picks up the phone, a small smile of excitement creeping onto his face as he dials Richard's number. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey mate, how ye doin?" Taron can hear the smile to Richard's voice when he answers the phone—which only makes Taron smile more.

"I'm doing great! I can't wait for you to finally be back." Taron says, maybe a bit too excitedly.

Richard chuckles on the other end, deciding to tease him over his excitement. "Ye really missed me that much, ey?"

Taron could easily picture that playful smirk that he'd seen so many times on Richard's face. He rolls his eyes as he leans back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

“Yes, you twit, I missed your dumb face.” Richard’s laugh only grows louder, the knowing look of Taron’s faux annoyance clear in his mind.

“I’ve really missed being around ye, T.” Even though he says it with a laugh, Taron can hear how _genuine_ he sounds and can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks.

“Anyway,” his eyes flick over to his finger that’s randomly picking at a hang nail as his excitement starts to bubble up again. “I have a little surprise for you when you get back.” He can’t stop the joy that rises from the pit of his stomach and makes his heart swell as if he was a school boy about to tell his best mate he just had his first kiss with the hottest girl in school.

“Is that so?” Richard replies in that teasing manner of his. Taron wishes he could slap the smug expression off his face.

“Yessss, do you wanna know what it is?”

“I don’t think it would be a surprise if ye told me?”

“Well I’m telling you the surprise, but it’s still a surprise because right now you’re going to be surprised.” Richard lets out a breathy chuckle through his nose before responding.

“Alright then, go on mate.”

“Okay,” Taron’s voice goes up a bit like it does when he gets excited and he starts to use his hands to express himself as if someone was actually watching him. “So,” he pauses again for dramatic effect and puts his hand out in front of him like he’s making a stopping gesture. “I booked us a little weekend trip to Belfast. We leave tomorrow afternoon.” His eyebrows are raised and he has a ridiculous grin on his face as we waits for Richard’s response.

There’s a short pause, but Taron feels like he’s waiting forever before he hears Richard’s voice. “That sounds lovely! I’ll see you and your sweet arse tomorrow.”

Taron can literally _see_ the wink through the phone and it only makes him blush again. “Alright! Cool. Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 3 pm.” He knows he’s talking too fast and not trying to sound _too_ whipped, but he’s sure Richard can catch on anyway. Richard can always see right through him and it’s unnerving. Yet, he never shows if he’s caught on and always plays along as if Taron wasn’t a blubbering fool for him.

“See ye at 3 then.”

“See ya.” He hangs up the phone and can’t manage to wipe the smile off his face. He’s going to be alone with Richard in a cabin on the countryside for a whole three days and he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his weekend.

***

After a rush of packing, getting to the airport, and doing the best he could to look good, Taron arrives at the airport, ready to meet Richard. Of course Richard was already there waiting for him; not in a rush; and looking perfectly put together.

“Thought ye were gonna stand me up,” Richard says jokingly as Taron walks over to where he’s seated in their gate. Taron plops down next to him, setting his carry-on to the side.

“Rich, I can’t wait to get there. It’s gonna be so relaxing and beautiful. I didn’t tell you what it was going to be like. It’s this really cozy cabin on this long country road away from people and there’s a huge field across the street with cows and sheep. The reviews were wonderful.”

When he looks over, Richard is staring at him with a loving smile that shines through his bright blue eyes and he can’t lie; he melts a little inside. “I’m really glad ye thought this up. The peace and quiet sounds wonderful and experiencing it with you is even better.”

An overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss his best friend floods over Taron and he catches himself staring longingly into those blue eyes. The sound of the intercom voice telling them it’s time to board the plane is enough to make him pull his eyes away, stuttering as he stands up.

“I-I guess it’s time to go,” he says as he grabs his bag, looking at anything besides Richard. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Richard give him that kind of look that says ‘I know what’s up’, but once again he keeps his mouth shut.

Richard stands up and follows Taron to the ramp leading onto the plane, handing off their tickets on the way. Taron picked a window seat for himself because he absolutely loves the sight of the city getting smaller and smaller as they get higher off the ground. It almost feels as if he’s flying himself. Richard on the other hand wasn’t so into thinking about how far off the ground they were and what could eventually be their impending doom.

When the plane started moving and the wheels began to lift off the ground, Taron was about to look out the window, but noticed Richard tense up next to him. Comforting Richard was more important than looking out the window so he went off instinct and wrapped his fingers over Richard’s hand, shooting him an assuring smile.

“It’s alright, we’ll be fine,” he says softly. And Richard seems to relax a bit, letting out a deep breath and focusing on Taron; returning the smile. He turns his hand up and squeezes Taron’s hand; Taron squeezing it right back.

***

The air is warm, but breezy as Taron zooms down the long straight road towards their cabin in the yellow 1963 Cadillac Convertible rental he picked up when they got off the plane. He’s wearing a pair of Elton’s big sunglasses to keep the wind out of his eyes and is thoroughly enjoying the ride with Richard right by his side.

Richard can’t help but smile at the adorable grin plastered on Taron’s face as they grow closer to the cabin. He looks like he’s from a 60s film with his oversized glasses and a royal blue, sheer linen short-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up while driving his Cadillac. It’s a _really_ good look on him.

“There it is!” Taron points to the left side of the road as soon as the cabin comes into sight. It’s surrounded by a more densely forested area in contrast to the open fields they’ve been driving by, but as the reviews said, there’s a large field spanning across the right side of the road right in front of the cabin. And the cows are there too.

The sun starts to set as Taron pulls into the long dirt driveway alongside the cabin. It’s nestled a bit back off the road with enough trees in front to barely be seen from the road. It seems like a place a couple would go to for their honeymoon. But Taron and Richard aren’t a couple.

Taron hops out of the car and grabs the luggage from the backseat. “This is _so_ nice. I can’t wait to see the inside.” He says as he rolls the two luggages behind him. Richard grabs their smaller carry-on bags and follows him inside.

“Aww, it’s so cute,” Richard says with a smile once he steps inside. It’s one big open space with a very warm feel to it. There’s a little seating area towards the back wall; a small couch and recliner, a television, and a large window that lets the golden sun rays shine across the wooden floor panels. On the left is a kitchenette with an island dining table and a door that probably leads to the bathroom. And on the right there’s one bed next to a smaller window with a large red woven rug underneath. Wait—there’s one bed.

“Uhh, T? There’s only one bed. Was there a mistake?” Richard asks, confused, as he sets the bags on the bed.

“Shit, I swear it said it was a two bed cabin, I’m sorry mate,” Taron says apologetically. Except Taron did know it was a one bed cabin. And it was all part of the plan. He had convinced himself he was going to tell Richard how he feels on this trip and the first test was to see how he reacted to this situation.

“Ah, it’s alright,” Richard responds, waving him off with a smile. “What’s the worst that could happen from two mates sharing a bed?” He laughs, turning his attention to his luggage to unpack.

_The worst thing that could happen? Well it could make me cuddle you senseless and then kiss you all over because you’re so close to me I couldn’t resist,_ Taron thinks to himself in response. Ever since their sex scene together, Taron has been dreaming about being able to do it again; with no cameras; no people. The feeling he got when their lips connected on that bed was electric. It was _right_. And he had been missing Richard’s soft lips ever since.

“This place is even cozier in person. It really feels homely. It felt cozy from the pictures, but actually being here and basking in the sunlight coming through the windows is even better than I imagined.” Taron flops down on the couch and decides to procrastinate on unpacking to soak in the remaining rays of sun.

Once Richard finishes stuffing his clothes away in the dresser, he walks over to Taron, looking down at him sprawled out over the couch. He raises an eyebrow and tosses his head to the side, motioning for Taron to move. “Don’t take up the whole couch ye dafty.” Richard’s insult comes with a small playful smile and Taron rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his own lips as he swings his feet onto the floor.

“Sod off,” he replies as Richard plops down next to him. Their friendship was full of teasing insults and it only showed how close they were.

Taron enjoys the moment of silence as he leans into Richard, gazing out the window at the speckles of light falling through the trees. Before he knows it, the sun is set and they’re left in darkness, neither of them having turned on the light because the sun was illuminating the room in a soft orange glow.

“I kind of like how dark it gets here,” Taron says quietly. “No city lights or street lights making the sky light up. Just natural darkness.” He can’t see anything yet, his eyes not having adjusted to the dark. He just relishes in the quiet, only the sound of a few crickets and an owl cooing outside. It’s so quiet that he can hear Richard’s heartbeat; soft and steady.

“I like it too,” Richard says softly. “Do ye want to go outside and look at the stars? I bet ye can see ‘em all.” Taron can just make out the outline of Richard’s face when he looks at him, nodding in response, not knowing whether he can see it or not. They both stand up and try not to crash into anything as they make their way to the door, but of course Taron smacks his hip into the corner of the kitchen table.

“Shit-“ Taron grunts, pressing a hand to his upper leg.

“You alright?” Richard calls out from somewhere closer to the door.

“Yeah, yeah, just knocked my hip.” Of course Richard makes it outside unscathed because he’s perfect.

Taron takes the few steps down from the porch until he’s standing next to Richard, who’s looking up at the sky.

“Why don’t we walk down the driveway to get a better view, yeah? No trees to block the view over there,” Taron suggests and Richard nods in agreement. They walk down the dirt road in silence, listening to the cooing owl. It takes less than a minute to get to the main road.

“Wow,” Richard muses when he stops and looks up again with no trees in the way. “Ye really can see ‘em all.”

Taron follows his gaze up and he’s never seen so many bright white dots litter the sky. He thought there were a lot of stars before, but _this_. _This_ was something spectacular.

“This is so beautiful,” Taron coos, and decides to sit down on the grass at the edge of the road. Richard follows suit and sits down next to him, leaning back on his elbows as his eyes scan the expanse of sky.

“It really is.”

After hours of simply talking and star-gazing they decide to head inside and get some sleep.

Once they’re both finished washing up, they slip into bed, wearing light t-shirts and boxers because it’s still hot in the cabin. Richard takes to opening the window so they could get some cool night air into the room before sinking into the mattress. Taron flicks off the bedside lamp and pulls the sheet over them, leaving the eiderdown folded at the base of the bed.

“Goodnight, Dicky,” Taron says with a yawn.

“Night, T.” Taron can faintly see a soft smile, lit by the moonlight, before Richard turns to face the window.

And Taron has to use every bit of strength he has to stay on his side of the bed, not wrap his arm around Richard’s torso, and not fall asleep cuddled into Richard’s warm body and comforting scent.

***

The morning light comes in bright and there’s a faint sound of cows mooing in the distance. When Taron’s eyes flutter open, the first thing he sees is his arm draped over Richard’s body and his eyes widen. He quickly pulls his arm back and scoots back to his side of the bed, hoping not to wake Richard. He tries his best to stay still as he watches Richard for a good minute to see if he stirs, and once he’s sure he didn’t wake him, he carefully slides out of bed and decides to use the time to unpack.

Once fully unpacked and dressed for the day, he decides to make breakfast for Richard to wake up to. The fridge was pre-stocked the day before they arrived (which Taron thought was a pretty cool feature). He scans the shelves, all the food looking very neat and organized. Not knowing what food to expect, it was a pleasant surprise to see a pack of bacon, two freshly wrapped filets of steak, a few slices of key lime pie, and a garden salad along with many other high quality assortments of food when he opened the fridge.

He pulls out the bacon and a carton of eggs, finding himself a pan in the cabinet and turning on the stove. He grabs some plates and utensils as the stove heats up and places the strips of bacon down as soon as he sees steam rising off the pan.

By the time the bacon is done and he’s pouring the eggs in to scramble, he hears Richard’s footsteps padding into the kitchen and he almost expects Richard to wrap his arms around his waist from behind and kiss him good morning. But this isn’t a dream.

“Mmm, it smells good in here,” Richard says as he walks up next to him, looking into the pan.

_Not as good as you_ , Taron thinks as he scrambles the eggs. “Yeah, you should see the food in the fridge. There’s some really nice stuff in there. I was thinking we could have the steaks for dinner.” Richard opens the fridge, nodding in approval at all the delicious food.

“Steak sounds great,” he says as he takes a seat on one of the stools at the island. “But I really can’t wait for that bacon.”

Taron looks behind him to see Richard grinning at him from the table, hair messy, t-shirt wrinkled, stubble present, blue eyes piercing into his soul, and _oh god, he looks so beautiful._

“It’s almost ready,” Taron smiles before finishing up the eggs and bringing the plates to the table, followed by two glasses of orange juice. He takes his seat across from Richard and waits for his approval on his cooking skills.

“Mmm, really good T,” Richard says as he chews a piece of bacon. Taron considers himself a good cook, so it’s nice to hear compliments from someone really important to him.

“Thank you.” Taron bites into the bacon himself and he’s gotta say it’s perfectly crispy and chewy in all the right places.

“So what do ye have planned for today?” Richard asks, taking a swig of his juice. Taron’s smile grows as he thinks of the sweet things he’s planned. Like cuddling Richard in the hammock outside. At least that’s what he hoped would happen if he didn’t pussy out in telling Richard he liked him.

“Well, today I planned for us to have a picnic out in the field across the road and there’s a little hammock we can relax in later. And then we can take a walk through the woods and go for a swim in the lake that I saw somewhere on google maps behind this cabin.” He laughs, imagining getting lost in the woods trying to find it.

“That sounds so nice, out in nature; no people, no technology. It’s been a while since I’ve had time like that.”

“And you get to deal with my annoying little antics all day long,” Taron replies with a wide grin, squinting his eyes and showing off his dimples.

“I couldn’t imagine doing so without it,” Richard chuckles.

***

They walk out of the cabin later that day, dressed in casual t-shirts and swim trunks for the swimming they’d be doing later. Taron has a picnic basket in hand (there happened to be one stocked in the cabin) as they walk across the road to the field. There’s a short wooden fence that runs along the length of the field, but they simply step over and wander through the grass to find a good picnic spot. Towards the back of the field is a forest line, but closer to the road there’s a few trees that litter the field so they decide to take to the shade underneath one.

“It’s so nice in the shade, although it’s kinda hot under the sun,” Richard says as he lays down the picnic blanket. Taron places the basket down afterwards, taking a seat.

“Yeah, the water will feel really good after walking all the way over there.”

“I bet.” Richard leans back on his hands while Taron pulls out the sandwiches he made, some crisps, and some bottles of orange Fanta. Richard turns his head at the sound of a cow, looking off into the distance at a few nipping at the grass. A heartwarming smile spreads across his face as he watches them and Taron catches himself staring at Richard’s smile, his heart bubbling at the serenity of it.

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we could pet the cows? I have an urge to pet the cows,” Taron says with a giggle, following Richard’s gaze into the distance.

Richard turns his head to look back at Taron, the smile still so pure on his face; his eyes sparkling. “Yeah, it would. It’s cool just being in their natural habitat without it bein’ a pettin’ zoo. I’m not even sure what they’d do if we went up to ‘em, but I doubt we should.” He picks up his sandwich, casually crossing his legs as he bites into it.

“If you dare me to try and pet a cow, I will,” Taron says with a cocky grin. Richard raises his eyebrow at him and slowly shakes his head as he chews his sandwich.

“Are these the kind of antics ye were talkin’ ‘bout earlier?”

“Maybe.”

Richard starts laughing out of nowhere and this time Taron raises his eyebrows. “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout over there?”

Richard tries to talk as he laughs and it sounds absolutely adorable. “I’m just imagining ye walkin’ up to a cow and it’s not havin’ it, so it starts chasin’ ye through the field and yer running like a mad man to try and not get attacked. And what tops it all off is I can just hear the music that played over our runnin’ around bit in the carpool video over the scene.” He looks up to the sky, the laughs coming out shamelessly and Taron tries his best not to crack which leaves him with a half pout, half smile.

“Why do you doubt me? I’ll do it. Watch me,” Taron starts to get up, but Richard shakes his head while waving him back down, trying to calm his laughter.

“No, no. I really don’t want to see ye die today.” Taron just stares at him with a pout for a moment before giving up and grabbing his sandwich.

“Fiiiine.”

“You’re too funny, T. You must have been the dare king back in school.” Richard cracks open his Fanta bottle and takes a swig; Taron’s eyes focusing on the pull of his throat as he swallows, distracting him a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, I was.” He flicks his eyes back up to Richard’s once he finishes drinking. “You know what I was thinking? That we should try and recreate that selfie we took during our carpool picnic.”

“Sure, why not.” Taron pulls his phone out of his back pocket and hands it to Richard before getting up to crouch behind him. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and smiles into the camera; Richard making a more surprised face. The original picture was cute, but this will be even better.

As soon as Richard snaps the pic, Taron lets himself flop back into the grass, smiling to himself.

“Aww, ye look adorable,” Richard says as he scoots around to face Taron. His eyes flick down to where he’s laying in the grass and there’s something about the way he’s smiling down at him that makes Taron’s heart skip a beat. _I’m sure you look even cuter_ , Taron thinks as he stares up into Richard’s eyes. He sits up quickly, planning on looking at the picture, but finds himself closer to Richard than he intended. He also finds himself biting his lip—eyes flicking down to Richard’s lips, and he can almost hear his own heartbeat thumping through his veins. To his surprise, when his eyes flick back up to Richard’s, he’s looking right back at him. And not moving away.

_Kiss him. Kiss him you fool_ , his brain tells him. So he tries his hand at leaning ever so closer. And Richard still doesn’t move away.

So he kisses him.

Their lips connect softly; Taron’s hand coming up to rest on Richard’s thigh, and he can’t believe this is finally happening. Before he knows it, Richard’s hand is cupping his cheek and he’s pressing closer to him; making Taron melt into his touch. His lips are so soft—just as he’d remembered, and just as he’d been hoping for.

Taron tries gently licking across Richard’s bottom lip and he’s met with an accepting open mouth to lick into. Their tongues move in unison with each other; Richard’s fingers sliding up into Taron’s hair and Taron feels like he could do this forever. They only pull back slightly to catch their breaths, foreheads touching as they’re left staring into each other’s eyes. Richard’s hand slides back down to Taron’s cheek, his thumb brushing lightly over his lip.

“Why didn’t ye do that earlier?” Richard whispers, his hot breath hitting Taron’s lips. What was he supposed to say? _Because you never showed any signs back? Because I didn’t want to fuck up our friendship?_

“I… I didn’t know if you felt the same.” Taron pulls his head back a bit more to look at him better. “It seemed like I always gave off signs that showed I liked you and you noticed, but never said anything about it. Which made me think you were purposely ignoring it.” His eyes fall to the ground, nervously picking at his nails. He hears a small sigh from Richard.

“I thought it was honestly all in my head. I _thought_ I noticed little things, but I told myself it couldn’t be real and it was just my brain wishing it to be true.” Taron looks back up to Richard, a short puff of air escaping his nose as he shakes his head in disbelief; a ghost of a smile playing at his lips that just says ‘wow, I can’t believe we waited this long’.

“We’re a couple of dimwits, aren’t we?”

Richard chuckles softly, scratching the nape of his neck, a soft half-smile appearing on his lips. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

***

They drop the picnic basket off at the cabin before heading down to the lake. Taron has his phone in one hand, trying to find the damn thing on google maps, and Richard’s hand in the other. He couldn’t be happier just being able to do the little things—like holding Richard’s hand, kissing his cheek, calling him pet names, wrapping his arms around him lovingly and tracing his fingers over his skin-

“Have ye found it yet, love?” Richard’s voice breaks him out of his daydream and he looks over at him with an assured smile.

“Almost.” With a bit more searching, he finds the lake back a ways through the trees, somewhere off to the right where the forrest area continued. As they were walking, Taron noticed a little stream that was too small to show on the map that led them in the general direction of the lake; so that was helpful.

“It’s not much farther. I’ll race ya,” Taron challenges with a smirk.

“Up to more antics aren’t ye?” Richard laughs and before he knows it, Taron’s taken off; so he sighs and chases after him with a smile.

“You can’t catch me!” Taron yells back with a child-like laugh and it motivates Richard to run even faster to try and get him. The sun is hot and running only makes him 100 times sweatier, but it’s worth it.

Taron stops right at the edge of the lake, bending over to catch his breath, but Richard was running too fast and smacks right into him, causing both of them to tumble forward and fall into the water in a fit of laughter.

“Ahh, that feels so nice,” Richard says, laughing, as he pop his head out of the water and pushes his hair back from his face. A moment later, Taron pops up, trying to wipe the water from his eyes.

“I told you you couldn’t catch me,” Taron says with a smug look on his face. That earns him a splash to the face from Richard.

He lets his jaw hang open, looking attacked before whispering, “How could you?” And before Richard can respond, he makes a sneak attack and pushes a giant wave of water in Richard’s direction.

“Take that!” Taron shouts, diving into the water right after so Richard can’t get him back. By the time Richard wipes his eyes and stops blubbering, Taron is gone, and he does a 360 to try and find him.

“Get back here, ye little twat!” he yells into the open air—and the next thing he knows, Taron’s popping up from behind him, jumping onto his back and tackling him into the water.

Richard comes up coughing and Taron’s too busy laughing his ass off to prepare for the huge splash that comes his way followed by, “Ye sneaky little bugger!”

“Okay! Okay, I surrender!” Taron says as he waves his arms in front of his face. He wipes his eyes one last time and when he opens them, Richard is standing closer than he was before, reaching a hand out to push back a few of the stray hairs hanging down into his eyes. Taron stares back into those blue eyes and just feels captivated in that moment. Not to say that he doesn’t always feel captivated by Richard’s eyes, but the way his wet hair his pushed back from his face, the drops of water slowly running down his face and neck, and the way his t-shirt clings to his body; it’s all a lot for him to handle.

“You know, since a certain someone knocked us into the water, we didn’t get to take off our shirts. We should probably do that,” Taron says, a coy smirk playing at his lips.

“Ahh, yes. Yer right,” Richard agrees. And then it’s as if the scene in front of him becomes slow motion; Richard peeling the wet shirt over his head, slowly showing more and more bare skin, flicking the shirt off to the shore, tilting his head back and shaking the water from his hair, and then looking back into Taron’s eyes with a whole new feeling that snatches his soul right from his body.

“Now it’s yer turn,” Richard says in a low voice. The sex appeal of this man is off the charts right now and Taron can’t pull his eyes away from his chest and abs. He must have been staring for too long because Richard takes a step forward and puts his hands on his waist.

“Here, let me do it for you.” Richard’s fingers slowly slide the soaked material up Taron’s body and he shivers at the light touch of Richard’s fingertips tracing up his sides. He lifts his arms, breath hitching as Richard’s fingers run over his chest. Once the shirt passes over his eyes and he can see again, Richard is pressed against him, arms wrapped around his lower back, and he’s staring ever so deeply into Taron’s eyes.

He feels glued in place. Nothing to do, but stare into those piercing blue eyes. He notices that he’s breathing heavy, lips parted, and he’s _begging_ Richard with his eyes to kiss him senseless.

“Is there something ye want, T?” Richard says teasingly—seductively. _You’re really gonna make me ask for it, huh?_

“Fuck, Richard, just kiss me.”

Richard smirks before crashing his lips into Taron’s. His hands slide up Taron’s muscular back as he licks into his mouth, nipping at Taron’s bottom lip and making him let out a breathy moan. Taron can’t keep his hands off Richard’s body—his chest, abs, back, arms, _everywhere_. This is what it’s all been leading up to. All his pining and longing to touch Richard and feel his bare skin and lips against him again. To be able to kiss him passionately and lovingly and have it _mean_ something.

Richard’s hands fall down to Taron’s ass, squeezing a good handful, and he graciously accepts the moan that enters his mouth. He grips Taron’s hips tight, pulling his lower half against him, and slowly starts grinding on him. A moan escapes both their lips and Taron feels the urge to push him down and mark him all over, but there’s nowhere to push him down and the water isn’t the _best_ place to do these things.

“Fuck, Rich, I wish we were back at the cabin. The things I’d do to you,” Taron says, out of breath, his eyes full of lust. Richard’s eyes flutter close as he bites his lip and _that’s_ a look Taron could stare at all day. When his eyes open again, he somehow regains his calm and cool composure.

“We’ll continue this later,” he says smoothly before laying back into the water, letting himself calmly float on the surface. Taron’s left flustered—staring at him and not knowing what to say, so he just sinks down into the water and tries to make his hard-on go away.

Taron eventually gets over his little horny spurt and they get to relax and swim around in the lake for a while before they decide to go back. Richard picks up their shirts he threw to the shore, examining them.

“Well these are too wet and dirty to put back on. No point.” He tosses them over his shoulder as they walk back to the cabin. Of course Taron’s still thinking about how hot Richard is because how is that not a thought that would cross one’s mind when standing next to a shirtless Richard Madden.

“Why in God’s name are you so sexy?” Suddenly, Taron’s voicing his thoughts and is he ashamed? No, not today.

Richard turns his head slightly to look at him, a smirk present on his lips. “I’ll be sexier when I have ye pinned against the mattress later.”

Taron almost chokes on air and trips over a rock at the same time. Richard just laughs at him and they walk the rest of the way with a large amount of sexual tension floating over their heads.

Richard must have been gagging for it just as much as Taron because as soon as they walk through the cabin door, Richard has him pressed up against the wall—lips pressed roughly on his, biting and sucking at his lips, tongue working it’s way into his mouth. Taron moans against his lips, hands snaking around his waist and pulling him closer. His hands push under the fabric of Richard’s trunks, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of his ass. Richard bucks his hips forward in response, groaning into Taron’s mouth when his clothed cock rubs against Taron’s.

“Fuck, Taron, I want you so bad,” Richard says against his lips, his accent sounding deep and sexy and _fuck_ , Taron could come from the sound of his voice alone.

Then Richard is dragging him to the bed, pushing him down on the mattress and crawling over him, looking at him like prey. He dives down, attaching his lips to Taron’s neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin, making Taron mewl in pleasure and turn his head farther to the side to allow better access for Richard’s lips.

“Fuck, Rich, mark me up. Make me yours,” Taron says breathily. He cards his fingers through Richard’s still wet hair, tugging at the curls at the nape of his neck. Receiving hickeys from Richard feels absolutely amazing. He always wished he’d do it on set, but he (unfortunately) wasn’t allowed to.

Richard bites down on the skin right below his collarbone, just like Taron did to him on set (which was completely unscripted by the way, he just couldn’t resist) and then licks over it right after. Taron hisses in response, digging his nails into Richard’s back and he tries to buck up against Richard to get some friction because he was painfully hard and desperate for Richard to touch him.

“Please,” Taron whines, “I need you.” Richard takes the liberty of pushing down Taron’s trunks and flinging them to side. He marvels at Taron’s body in full; no more cock socks.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” he says as he drags his hands over Taron’s chest, palming at his cock when he reaches it. Taron lets out a shaky moan, fingers curling into the sheets by his sides. “Richard—” His name falls off Taron’s tongue in the prettiest way and he gets distracted for just a moment before getting back to the task at hand.

“Lube?” Richard asks and Taron points to the bedside table in a haze. “Ye cheeky little bastard, you were planning for this to happen the whole time, weren’t ye?” Richard says with a chuckle as he leans over to grab the lube from the back of the drawer.

“Mmm, maybe,” Taron smirks at him as he lets his fingers trace down Richard’s sides. “You really need to get these off,” he says, tugging at Richard’s trunks and letting them snap back against his skin. Richard puts the bottle down next to him and kneels over Taron, sliding his trunks down and kicking them off the rest of the way. His cock stands up tall and proud and Taron licks his lips involuntarily.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me good,” Taron says in a raspy voice, eyes locked on Richard’s.

“Honey, I’ll fuck ye so good ye won’t want to go out tomorrow,” Richard says as he squeezes some lube onto his fingers. He bends down, capturing Taron’s lips again as he presses a cold finger against his hole. It slips in quite easily and the lube and his finger become quite warm rather quickly. Taron mewls into his mouth, hands gripping at his back as he pushes down against his finger. Richard starts moving his finger in and out, curling it up as he does so and it looks like Taron’s quite liking it from the way he’s moaning and arching his back up off the bed.

“Yessss,” Taron whines, “more—“ Richard gladly adds a second finger, starting to thrust a little faster into Taron’s heat. He leaves wet kisses along Taron’s jaw, trailing them down his neck, creating more bruising marks in his path.

“So good, Rich— _fuck_ , so good,” Taron moans when Richard’s fingers curl up against his prostate. Richard takes the encouragement and continues to curl and scissor his fingers against that area, soaking up all the beautiful sounds Taron lets out. Taron’s skin feels like it’s on fire, the heat coming from every direction. All he can focus on is the feel of Richard’s fingers inside him and that takes up every thought on his mind. Nothing else exists, just Richard.

“I-I’m ready,” he barely gets out and it’s almost as if his brain forgot how to speak because all it knows is Richard, Richard, _Richard_.

Taron whines when Richard pulls his fingers out, feeling empty, but he knows Richard’s cock will feel even better. He’s so desperate to be fucked, he visibly squirms as Richard lubes up, not wanting to wait any longer.

“Yer really gagging for my cock, aren’t ye?” Richard teases, leaning down to kiss him slow and hard as he pushes in. They both groan loudly into each other’s mouths, tongues pressing against each other hotly. Richard’s hands slip behind Taron, gripping his ass hard as he rocks into him slowly, each thrust hitting deep. High pitched whimpers fall from Taron’s lips that he can’t control. He feels so full; pleasure is coursing through him and it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

His nails scratch harshly at Richard’s back, causing him to groan as he snaps his hips forward. Taron pulls him even further into him with his legs, trying to get the angle right so Richard will thrust into that spot again. When he does, Taron yelps, throwing his head back.

“Ah, fuck, Rich, right there— _harder_ ,” Taron pleads, pressing his ass down on Richard’s cock desperately. Richard obliges, pulling back and slamming back in with a loud slap of skin, almost knocking the air out of Taron—whose jaw drops open in a gasp, eyes rolling back. “ _Fuck,_ ” he moans loudly.

Richard’s heart is racing as he picks up his pace, thrusting fast and hard into Taron. The room is loud with panting and slapping skin, neither of them having to care how loud they are because no one is around to hear. “You’re doing so good for me, T,” Richard praises, voice low and accent thick in his ear. Taron whimpers at his praise, biting his lip as he feels his cock leaking.

“I’m c-close,” Taron stutters, rutting against Richard while also rubbing his cock against his abdomen. Richard notices that he’s begging to be touched and wraps his slender fingers around his length, jerking him off to the speed of his thrusts. Taron moans Richard’s name loudly, digging his fingers hard enough into Richard’s hip to leave a bruise.

“Come for me, love,” Richard says, low and raspy into his ear. A few more hard thrusts and loud moans later, he’s coming hard over his and Richard’s stomach; a string off profanities mixed with Richard’s name falling from his lips. Richard continues to fuck into him, a few more sloppy thrusts until he’s coming inside of him with a groan, his breath coming out in short puffs against the crook of Taron’s neck. He lays there for a moment on top of Taron, waiting for his brain to clear from all the overwhelming feelings of pleasure before pulling out and flopping down next to him.

“Wow, Rich, you’re fucking amazing at that,” Taron marvels, eyes still closed as he tries to catch his breath. When his breathing finally slows, he opens his eyes to find Richard leaning up on an elbow, looking down at him with a smile—and he really does look thoroughly fucked. His lips are dark pink and puffy, beads of sweat are gathered on his forehead, and his hair is all messed up (that’s something new).

“You look so good like this,” Richard speaks Taron’s thoughts, and he probably looks even more thoroughly fucked with all the hickey’s littering his chest and neck.

“So do you.” Taron eyes him up and down. “Even better in real life,” he smirks. Taron’s dreams about fucking his best friend and co-star couldn’t even _compare_ to the feel and look of the one and only Richard Madden actually fucking him.

Richard chuckles, looking down and giving Taron’s arm a playful smack. “Oh, shut it.” He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll grab some towels, be right back.” As he walks off, Taron can’t help but stare at his ass the whole way, a small smirk ghosting over his lips.

Richard comes back all clean, hair combed, and suddenly he no longer looks thoroughly fucked—which is a little disappointing. He uses a damp towel to clean Taron up, making sure to get everywhere before tossing it on the floor to deal with later.

“I’ll grab us some clothes-“ Richard starts, but Taron grabs his arm and pulls him back down onto the bed.

“No, I’d rather you cuddle me,” Taron says with a grin, wrapping his arm around Richard’s waist and pulling him close. He buries his face into Richard’s chest, feeling calm, warm, and loved. Richard’s fingers lightly stroke through Taron’s hair and he places a soft kiss on the top of his head, a loving smile growing on his face.

“I love you, T,” Richard admits, not being able to keep it in anymore. Taron’s heart almost bursts, the smile on his face growing so big that it hurts his cheeks. He tilts his head up so he can look Richard in the eyes and show him how incredibly happy he is.

“I love you too, Dicky.”

Richard’s smile breaks into a laugh and he wraps his arms tight around Taron, pulling him into a hug full of love and joy.

Taron couldn’t have imagined this weekend going any better.


End file.
